


The Cold Star/冷星

by JinsyJinsy



Category: Star Wars-All media types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinsyJinsy/pseuds/JinsyJinsy
Summary: 题文无关：…路二音乐剧的冷星前奏真的很容易让人联想到Anidala的Across the Stars。帕德梅没死，却也不知道安纳金变成了维达。那是天行者家的另一个故事。





	1. Chapter 1

01

帕德梅几乎是命令着R2冲进了霍斯星系的小行星带。

飞船失控地穿梭在漂浮的冰核与陨石间，彗星明亮的尾迹不时恐怖地贴近，滑过舷窗时刺目地照亮了驾驶室。

该死，杭多·奥纳卡不是向义军联盟保证过霍斯星系毫无危险的吗？！“没有一艘帝国飞船会想来试试小行星群的威力。”霍斯新基地勘察行动之前，昔日的海盗头子挺起胸膛摇晃着食指，胸前落魄的飞行员夹克口袋裂开了一半。帕德梅决定一回奥德兰就把这家伙扔出义军的指挥大厅。

但现在有个更紧要的问题，一架TIE高级x1星级战斗机正咬着飞船的轨迹不放，跟着她直直撞进了小行星群。

她实在想不通哪个帝国飞行员会在没有航母和巡洋舰的情况下，大老远的开着一路尖叫的TIE机正巧追到霍斯星系；她更想不通为什么这架TIE机到现在为止都没朝着她开火。

“……听起来像是安纳金会干出来的蠢事。”帕德梅不解地紧盯着机尾监控屏中不紧不慢跟着她的帝国战机，TIE机的轮廓在深空中看起来更像是一只晦暗的眼睛。

R2发出意义不明的哔哔声。机器人转动着它细长的接入臂，将飞船小心调整了爬升的角度，以避让左舷外的一块大得惊人的陨石。

“谢谢提醒，”帕德梅叹了口气，她多少能听懂一点这个脾气古怪的小机器人的叨咕了，“…我当然知道他已经不在了。”

宇航技工机器人偏着那只黑色的雷达眼看了看她，呜呜的叫了两声。

帕德梅将手放在R2圆形的顶盖的上。

“我很抱歉没法像他一样听懂你说的每句话，”她轻声说，“但我们有使命，R2。我相信你能帮我们逃离那架帝国战斗机。”

小机器人吹出轻快的口哨声，她猜那是个完成任务的保证，但也许还包含一两句表示卢克也能听懂它的二进制语言的絮絮叨叨。

她想起那场隐秘而仓皇的逃亡，她想起被欧比旺带走的金发小男孩和被贝尔抱在怀里的白裙小女孩，帕德梅嘴角牵出一个温柔而无奈的笑。

“…是啊，我也想他们。”

曾经立于共和国议席与各星代表据理力争的纳布议员再一次望向舷窗外的深空，眼角余光瞥过监控屏，身后的敌机依然紧追不舍。

 

02

他们飞进小行星群深处的时候，R2的运行器几乎被滚过的数据流烧了起来。

前方有左右两块陨星迫近。

宇航技工机器人发出一连串短促而尖利的口哨声，帕德梅立刻接管了控制台，方向操控器被惯性绞向一边，船体剧烈震动了一下，她被甩向舱壁，船舱内的照明设备在冒出的电火花中熄灭了。

小机器人紧急呼叫医疗机器人前往驾驶舱，应急灯光惨淡的闪烁两下，随机宣告罢工。R2圆形的雷达眼转向窗外，看见一片折断的机翼从船身脱落下来，以一种扭曲的姿态飘向太空。

飞船主机输入机器人接入臂的数据流停顿了几毫秒，所有的引擎读数突然消失，应力读数陡然增大。

他们被霍斯的引力井捕获了。

试图修复应急系统无果的技工机器人收回了接入臂，在唤醒昏迷的帕德梅与修复飞船外壁的损伤之间犹豫不决。

飞船每一秒都在冲向小行星带内环的冰冻星球。

R2转过雷达眼看着因舱内灯光熄灭而清晰起来的舷窗。绿色的能束无声地击中了不断逼近的陨星，寂静的爆炸光团一次又一次地照亮了黑暗中的驾驶舱。

TIE高级x1星际战斗机为他们扫清了道路。

 

03

寒冷。

她在那团无状的黑暗里感受着她不曾真正熟悉的寒意。

纳布的春天总是很温暖，她意识模糊地想着，湖边有小屋，屋外的码头上系着一只小船。帕德梅微微皱着眉，试图回忆起那片山坡上春日初开花朵的颜色，她记起花瓣丝绒一般轻柔的触感，花瓣柔软，冰凉。一只手动作轻缓地滑过她裸露的颈侧，他吻着她颤动的指尖。

帕德梅。孩子拉着她的手，头发上沾了一点儿被风扬起的沙子。你是天使吗？

熔岩滚落的热度。她无力地望着他淡蓝色的眼中燃起一团金色的火焰。

金属般粗重的呼吸声。

别听从黑暗面的呼唤…安纳金。

安纳金，求求你。

她听见冰层下悠远浓重的断裂声。帕德梅的眼睫动了动，一两片雪粒吹落在她眼角，她闭着眼挣了挣，脸侧带着凉意的触感骤然消失了。她听见从她身边稍稍退远的脚步声，和R2标志性尖利的口哨声。

帕德梅睁开眼，看着小机器人顶着一小层还未融化的薄冰急切地挤到她旁边，圆圆的雷达眼不安地转动。

“我很好。”她努力做出一个微笑的神情安抚R2。小机器人后退一点留给她慢慢坐起来的空间。帕德梅撑着地面，后知后觉地发现自己刚刚蜷缩的冰面上铺着一层从飞船上拆下来的板壳。她直起身，一条宽大的黑披风从她肩头滑落在地上。

“你做的吗？”她朝着小机器人眨了眨眼睛，而后者急促地发出一连串意义不明的口哨声。帕德梅抬起头，终于注意到沉默地站在数米外的高大身影，和那个身影所发出的怪异而沉重的呼吸声——如果那也算呼吸声的话。

她反应很快。帕德梅几乎立刻用左手扶着R2站起来，右手探向外衣内侧的腰际拔出便携式爆能枪指向那人造型怪异的头盔——感谢原力，她的枪还在。

“站在那儿别动，”她后退了一步，枪口一点儿没偏离目标，调整至击杀档，手动瞄准——她已经很熟悉爆能枪的使用方法，“放下武器——呃，你的光剑。”

帕德梅瞪着这家伙别在腰间的剑柄。她这辈子都不可能认错光剑的——她还亲手摸过一把呢。

“一个西斯，是吗？”她惊讶于自己声音中透露的平稳与冷静。她清楚这些西斯的能力。至少在面对一个西斯的时候，她拿不拿爆能枪似乎都没什么区别。帕德梅的呼吸稍微急促了一些。

说真的她只是好奇这家伙为什么追踪了她一路，却到现在还不伸出手凭空锁喉杀了她。

帕德梅瞪着那家伙。他——或者是它——很高，她能区分清那些包裹住他修长四肢的黑色布料，她几乎得仰视着那顶造型古怪的头盔，大致分辨出那两个正对着她凸起的圆形应该是眼睛的位置。她在义军指挥部见到过法昆向情报部门汇报的帝国裁判官全系投影，这种奇特的黑色头盔显然不是裁判官的标配，而头盔上的口栅也明显不是什么方便佩戴者进食的设计产物。她打量着这家伙胸前的控制面板，任凭那种粗重的喘息声带着扩音后所特有的电子音效碰撞着她的耳膜，忽然觉得帝国有种诡异的黑色幽默感。

“某种新型号的机器人？”帕德梅转头向R2求证，小机器人在用她基本听不懂的二进制语言朝着对面的陌生人大声尖叫着什么。她凭经验推测R2的语言大概有些过分粗鲁了。

要是阿索卡在就好了。她想，随机又否定了自己的这个想法。不管阿索卡·塔诺现在在银河系的什么地方，她都希望安纳金曾经的学徒学会隐藏，永远别像那些逃出来的绝地大师们一样去挑战一个西斯。

“你是谁。”

帕德梅抬起头看着黑衣人。这个问句仿佛是只是一句错位的陈述，透着金属质感的人造音色里听不出一点起伏。帕德梅猜想它的电子眼正停在金属眼眶里，用一种毫无感情的视线扫描自己。

“一场坠机事故的生还者。”她干脆利落地说，她猜想这个杀手机器人是不是坏掉了，毕竟帝国的新型号总是有一些毛病。她半蹲下来凑近R2，“你能重新编程它吗？”她压低声音问小机器人，“我们得想办法修好飞船离开这儿。”

宇航技工机器人发出一串急促短利的哨声，帕德梅只断断续续分辨出“飞船”和“彻底损毁”几个词。另一些句子也许是在描述黑衣人，但她没有什么兴趣去深究了。

无论如何，义军联盟必须及时知道，霍斯星系不适宜做基地。

但R2不肯动，半圆形的脑袋紧张的转动着。帕德梅疑惑地看着仿佛尽力在表达什么的小机器人，直到那个疑似坏掉的高大机器人报出她的名字。

“帕德梅。”

人造声音混杂着浑浊的呼吸声，缓慢而干涩，僵硬的金属声线带着一丝不稳的颤抖。

帕德梅抬高了手腕，爆能枪枪口瞄准的地方从黑衣人的头部移到了胸口。她戒备地盯着他。

这当然不是什么机器人。帝国的杀手机器人会在报出她名字的前一秒杀了她。

“很高兴你终于发现了一个逃亡的共和国前议员。”帕德梅回应他，棕色的眼睛里只剩下平静，曾经据理力争辩倒半个参议院的声音显得毫不恐惧，“做你该做的事吧。帝国走狗。”

黑衣的人沉默了很久。她看见他的手滑向腰侧的光剑，被黑色手套包裹的手指不确定地颤动着，指尖碰到光剑柄的一瞬，却又像触电般的立刻缩回，然后带着一丝僵硬缓缓垂下。

帕德梅顺着他的头盔目镜注视的方向望过去，看见了那条几分钟前被她扔在地上的披风。

“维达。”他似乎终于恢复了那种毫无波澜的冷漠声色，“达斯·维达。”


	2. The Cold Star/冷星 04-05

04

“所以…”帕德梅瞪着眼前沉默的西斯，“两艘飞船都已经彻底损毁？而你受了伤，并在建议我和你一起去寻找共和国留在霍斯的前哨站？”

R2绕着他们焦虑地转圈，不时发出一两串尖利的呜呜声表示不赞同。

维达没有回答，深黑厚重的头盔似乎是为了遮掩一切不必要的神情而特意戴上的。西斯的呼吸声缓慢，沉静，她知道他的目光正落在她身上，她却猜不透他心中所想。

帕德梅被他逼得有些懊恼。

“R2。”她呼唤着小机器人，低头前又瞪了一眼维达。她当然没法去确证这家伙是不是真的受了伤，但她得确定一下奥德兰飞船究竟还有没有救。毕竟她只是议员，她也从不曾像安纳金那样精通各类机械的原理。

她又一次想到安纳金…她似乎总是想到安纳金。而安纳金——不管他是否在她身旁——似乎也总是有办法让她不由自主地想着他。

帕德梅微微摇了摇头，试图将这些想法驱逐出去。她弯下身，拍了拍小机器人的铁皮脑袋，“告诉我，”她柔声问，“飞船的通讯设备真的修不好了？”

宇航技工机器人用一串失望而诚恳的滴滴声回答了她，然后它转向西斯，发出一小段听起来极为粗鲁，像是气闸排气与维修设备丁零当啷声混合在一起的噪音。帕德梅眨了眨眼，她大致听得出来机器人前半段的陈述是对她刚刚问题的确定性回答，后半段似乎更像是一位刚刚被迫失业的贫困维修工对生活发出的愤怒辱骂。

“注意你的言辞，朋友。”她温和地说。然后她直起腰微微仰起头，用毫不掩饰的怀疑眼神打量着西斯。维达僵硬地站在距她几步远的位置上，她有些迷惑，他在她的充满疑虑的瞪视下看起来竟有些无措，笨重头盔下的脑袋垂下来一点，不知是在望着她，还是在看着地面。

帕德梅打量着他们身处的这个冰窟。霍斯星系遥远恒星的微光从头顶的洞口落下来，冰洞中的光线不算明亮，却也不算昏暗。她试着回想坠机时的片段，却焦躁地发现她对那段记忆的印象似乎只剩下了空白。她暗暗感激着小机器人的英勇，但心中对维达的出现却依旧茫然，至少，更多的是难以理解的迷惑。

维达忽然打断了她的沉思。西斯开口的声音透着一丝犹疑与干涩。

“…我们无法撑过霍斯的夜晚，”他转过身去不再望着她，“我们必须尽快出发。”

他说，我们。

帕德梅讶然。“你认为我会选择相信你？”她反问。

他偏过头打量了她一眼，帕德梅下意识地向后退了一步。维达显然是注意到了这一点，他僵硬着，头盔下的眼睛不露出丝毫的情绪。

“我的确未曾去过霍斯前哨站，”他似乎放缓了语气向她承认，帕德梅不明白维达的声音听起来究竟在忍耐着什么，“…但原力会做出指引。”

帕德梅叹了口气。这西斯到底有没有脑子？

“我毫不怀疑你对原力的信任，”她尽可能让自己听起来对他充满耐心，“我也毫不怀疑前哨站就在霍思星上的某处。”帕德梅皱了皱眉，“我只是好奇…一个西斯为什么非要带着共和国的前议员一起走？”

她大概是把他问住了。维达愣住了一瞬。他转过身，眼睛从浓黑空洞的目镜后看着她。

“因为并不只有你一个人想杀掉皇帝。”

维达的声音带着一丝微不可察的，夹杂着疲倦与释然的平静。

 

05

“难以置信。”帕德梅摇着头低声说。

维达与她一前一后地跋涉在霍斯荒凉的冰原上。行星上的雪很厚，她的速干短靴几乎完全陷在雪里。帕德梅低头看了眼下半截拖在雪里浸得湿透的披风，将它裹紧了些。

不到半个标准时之前，西斯背着她，以一种在她看来完全不像是受伤的人应有的稳健姿态爬出了冰洞。她不由得再次对他产生了一丝怀疑。帕德梅伏在这家伙背上，手臂不知所措地搂着他的脖子。

他揽在她腿侧的手微微收紧。

帕德梅垂下目光，为自己与维达间亲密的接触感到一丝异样的情绪。她偏过头，从他们身旁掠过的风声掩盖了维达的沉重的呼吸与她稍稍急促的喘息。

冰洞显然阻隔了肆虐在霍斯星地表的大部分狂风。视野所及之处，永冬的星球封冻在浓厚的雪层下。沿着地表缓慢移动的风暴裹挟着细密的雪粒，云层下的虚空显得浓稠而阴冷。

当他们终于到达冰洞上方的地面，维达在雪地里站定，帕德梅等着他将她放下来。

但这家伙揽着她大腿的手完全没有打算松开的迹象。

她挣了挣，但西斯看起来不为所动。帕德梅懊恼地意识自己肯定红了脸。

“我得下去！”她不敢放开自己依然环住他脖颈的手臂。他太高了，他背着她，她根本没法安全地下来。风呼啸着刮过她的耳际，她几乎听不到维达的呼吸声。于是帕德梅猜想他根本没听见自己的要求，她只好忍着一丝恼意，倾身一点，尽力凑近他的头盔，“你得蹲下来点！”她几乎是吼出来的——自从少年时代步入政坛以来她还从没有这样尽失风度地大声吼过——她的声音几乎立刻就被吹散在狂风里，“你得把我放下来！”

维达没有动。她以为他依然没能听清，她不安地动了动，试着挣扎着跳下来。维达几乎是立刻收紧了那只从背后揽住她的手，手套粗厚的皮质无意间蹭过她腿上的布料，那处寸许的皮肤隐隐透着令人心悸的热度。

仿佛是终于感受到了背上还有一个人，她终于听见西斯嗯了一声。闷闷的声音透过他宽厚的背，带动了胸腔微微的震动。她伏在他肩上，听见心脏在他身体的深处像某种拥有真正生命的东西一般跳动着。她有一瞬恍惚，隔着重重的雪幕却望见了湖居外春日的山坡，有人伏在年轻绝地的肩上，“安纳金，”还穿着礼服的纳布议员被他闹得笑着喘不过气，“安纳金，快放我下来。”

她呼出的白气在他肩头凝结成细小的白霜。异星的寒冷忽然就变得令她难以忍受。

维达弯下身，松开了手，帕德梅从他背上滑下来，落在雪地里的时候脚稍微踉跄了一下，她晃了一下方才站稳。西斯却已转过身，目光在她身上停留几秒。

“慢点。”

她只来得及捕捉到一声柔软的叹息。那句她没能听清的话大概已是被风吹散了。


	3. The Cold Star/冷星 06-07

06

灰白色的冰架向星球的北部延伸，雪原上只有一片荒芜。更远处的山脉阴影下，隐约可见从地表冲出向上奔涌的气柱。

“那是什么？”帕德梅隔着夹杂着雪粒的风墙问维达，声音里透着一丝担忧。

他停下来，转头看着她。

“火山裂缝。”他简短地说。高大而轮廓在风雪中有些看不清。帕德梅扭头看了眼身后陷在积雪里艰难挣扎的小机器人，R2的燃料助推器在这样的风速中根本没法用。

于是她转过身，微微弯身顶着风走回机器人身边，费力地帮它从积雪里挣脱出来。

西斯默默注视着她的背影。

“还有多远？”她不得不更大声地问。她伸手打算替小机器人擦掉积落在顶壳上的冰雪，R2发出吃惊的呜呜声，慢慢从雪地上浮了起来。

帕德梅回头望着西斯。他伸展的右手朝着小机器人的方向。

她站起身，慢慢走回维达身边。R2悬浮在他们身后几步远的位置，机器人吹出一串滑稽的口哨音。

“多谢，”注意到维达微微低头注视着她的动作，帕德梅犹豫了一下，“原力…我是说。”

西斯的一声轻哼听起来竟有些令人讨厌的得意。她有点恼怒地转过头假装去看远处的雪丘，心里却纳罕着自己刚刚一瞬间莫名的慌乱。

维达就走在她身侧稍前的位置，与她保持着不过一臂的距离。他稍显粗重的呼吸显得离她很近。

或许是太近了。

帕德梅稍稍停顿一下，慢了下来，试图与维达拉开些距离。浮在空中的R2却没减速，经过她身边时讶异地转了转脑袋。她望了眼他已走到前面的背影，注意到西斯不知何时也放缓了脚步。

她看着面前雪地里宽大的脚印，一时不知道是该对谁生气。

“你累了？”帕德梅抬起头，不知何时转身的维达已大步走回她身边。语气里依然听不出任何感情。

她瞪着那只伸到她面前的手。五指张开，有些迟疑的姿态，半空中大片大片的雪花几乎是立刻就落在了他被手套包裹的掌心。若能忽略掉那平静而沉重的喘息和他头上古怪丑陋的头盔，她叹一口气，任自己想到另一个人，任酸涩又柔软的情绪悄悄占满心脏。

她微不可察地朝他点头。他拉住她，她光裸的手指与他的掌心稍一碰触便被扣紧，冰凉的指尖陷在他温暖的指缝里。

R2前方稍远的地方停下来等着他们，小机器人转动着蓝白色的脑袋，试图抖掉顶壳上积下的薄薄雪层。

她低下头专心看着路，他拉着她，微微侧身依然走在稍前的位置，她小心地踩进他踩实的脚印里。

 

07

假如R2是一个最新型号的宇航技工机器人，它会探出一小片温度测量器，用某种更柔和的二级制语言提醒帕德梅——此刻霍斯行星表面的气温在-32标准度上下浮动，冰雪风暴降低了一部分体感温度，而在即将到来的夜晚，地表温度则会降至-60标准度左右。但R2显然只是一个个性颇为独特的小机器人，它浮在一小团原力里，谨慎地伸出它的探测器，用不满的滴滴声抱怨霍斯并不是一个适宜人类居住的星球。

他们很幸运。尽管霍斯并不适宜任何类人的智慧生命生存，却显然并不是一个完全死去的星球。日暮时分，当日偏角降到最低，最后一束薄薄的蓝白色阳光被西方覆盖着冰雪的山脉所阻隔，他们找到一个位于山坡向阳面的冰洞。

山洞内部略微有些局促。帕德梅小心地绕过悬在洞口处的冰棱走了进来，R2跟在她身后。她听见背后光剑开启的声音，遮挡着洞口的细长冰柱在剑刃的高温下断裂碎落在冻壤上。

她强忍着不去提醒维达，冰洞里没有东西可以替代这几柱冰棱稍微遮挡一点霍斯夜间的狂风。

霍斯自转的很快，恒星的光芒很快变得黯淡，逐渐被浓厚的积雪云遮掩。恒星转向了行星另一面的昼半球，晨昏线跨过山脉边缘，带着山峰的阴影滑向另一侧山坡。

夜晚很快降临，山洞中几乎立刻昏暗了下来。帕德梅看见地上暗红摇动的晃影，转身看见维达半举着光剑迟疑地站在洞口。

她一瞬间有些紧张，但还是慢慢放下心来。兴许是注意到了她方才突然加快的呼吸中透露的恐惧，西斯犹豫了一下，收起光剑。红色的能束忽一闪动便熄灭了，洞中再次黑暗一片。

她刚刚才适应光剑暗红微光的眼睛几乎立刻失了焦。帕德梅眨了眨眼睛，隐约分辨着在视网膜上残留一瞬的高大身影。

他还站在洞口，握着剑柄的手垂下，似乎在做着某种艰难的选择。

她扶着墙，朝他探出手。

“无意侮辱你的武器，”帕德梅瞥了眼他手中的剑柄，“但山洞里没法生火，而它的确是很好的照明工具。”

一两秒的沉默。西斯光剑的红光再一次划破了夜色，颤动的能束发出低沉的嗡嗡声。跳动的红色照亮了他们身侧的洞壁。昏暗使西斯头盔怪异的轮廓变得柔和。

帕德梅借着维达剑束的光亮打量着这个山洞。夜色中她没法分辨出墙上的斑驳是黯淡的岩斑还是干涸的血污。但洞内深处的墙角下散落的的确是一小堆辨不出来源的枯骨。

“当捕猎结束，”西斯忽然说，声音低沉，带着一丝警戒，“它会回来的。”

“R2会守在洞口替我们守夜。”帕德梅弯下腰拍了拍小机器人的脑袋，后者发出郑重其事的呜呜声。

“你不害怕？”她没想到维达会突然这么问。她看着R2移向洞口后停住的小小身影，对着他笑了一下。“野兽哪有西斯可怕。”

这大概是一天来她第一次主动和他开玩笑。

“你对光剑很熟悉。”维达靠着洞壁坐下来，语气笃定。光剑被他小心地竖直放在远离她的另一边。帕德梅不由自主地猜想在那副面具下，他或许正为了漫长跋涉后难得的休息而微微眯起眼。

“不止是熟悉。”她承认。她放松地坐在他身边，但细心地与他保持了些许距离——与维达肢体相触碰的感觉总令她感到一丝难言的无措——她靠在洞壁上，将身体蜷缩成一个较为保暖的姿势。“我最好的…朋友，”她迟疑着措辞，“曾是个绝地。”

“…朋友？”他的反应有些出乎她意料。西斯侧过头，面具下的眼睛盯着她，她猜不出那会是什么样的眼神。

“老朋友。”帕德梅微笑着说，不曾察觉自己的眼神悄悄染上了回忆的神采，“还是个孩子时就认识他了…金发，光剑的颜色和眼睛一样，克隆人战争时期是个将军，可惜对政治一窍不通，”她眼神变得柔和，“他曾是最优秀的绝地。”

“你怀念他。”维达不动声色，语气确定仿佛在替她下着定论。

“我怀念共和国。”帕德梅眼睛望着别处，努力控制着让自己忘记科洛桑被浓烟淹没的神殿，忘记黑色与红色覆盖下的穆斯塔法。

他似乎僵硬了一瞬。西斯的目光穿透了面具温和地落在她微光照映下的脸侧。

“很多绝地都曾是将军。”维达的声音听起来异样的平静。“吉奥诺西斯改变了很多人。”

帕德梅看着他，眼神里透出难以置信的讶异。

“你是个绝地？”她几乎脱口而出，“你去了吉奥诺西斯？”

他似乎又打算默不作声了。帕德梅在掌心蜷起了手指，平息着突然加快的心跳。

“我见过你。”再次开口时维达的声音听起来有些笨拙的迟疑，他侧过头，仿佛是她让他分心似的，“你那时…和天行者在一起。”

“我们…我们是去救欧比旺。”她忽然变得有些结巴，共和国最为出色的议员能言善辩的能力好像突然被她抛到了脑后。她拼命回忆着那些从天而降的绝地们，却不敢相信其中任何一个竟会在未来的某一天背弃共和国堕入黑暗面。

他是谁？为什么投向帝国而又终于决定反叛皇帝？她有一肚子的疑问，维达却忽然站起，起身的动作带着发泄般的粗暴，光剑撞在洞壁的焦裂声令她微微一震。

“有动物在外面，”他的声音再次恢复了先前的那种不带感情的冷漠，“我去洞口看看。”

帕德梅想告诉他R2守在洞口，却又疑惑着不知是自己刚才的哪句话刺痛了西斯。她觉得有些冷，便保持着蜷缩在洞壁边的姿势，看着他准备离去的背影，心中莫名的烦躁。

只是她注意到那片身影依然落在她垂下来的视野里。帕德梅抬起头，维达仍站在那里，只是手上多了一件从肩头卸下的披风。

发现了她在看着他，西斯微微僵住，下一秒便转过身大步走到她身边，浓黑宽大的披风抖开落在她肩上，厚实的布料从她环抱的膝头垂坠到地上。

她欲张嘴向他致谢，他却已转身走去了洞口。听见R2冲着西斯不满的呜呜声，她不由得猜想他那藏在面具下的脸上大约是皱了皱眉。


	4. The Cold Star/冷星 08

08

入夜后的狂风钻入洞口，摧枯拉朽的寒意撕扯着并不安稳的睡眠。

异星的雪粒穿过冰凉的空气吹落在她脸颊边。帕德梅将维达的披风裹紧了一些。浅眠时断断续续的梦在她呼吸产生的白雾中渐渐消散了。她从温暖衣物的缝隙间探出头，望了一眼洞口的方向，光剑能束的暗红色因距离而变得柔和。

维达背对着她，面朝着霍斯寒夜下的雪原站在洞口。卸下披风的西斯同白天相比似乎有些陌生，几近隐没在夜色中铁铸般的背影却模糊的熟悉。

她探了探挂在腰间的爆能枪，裹着披风站了起来。

大约是听到了她起身的声响，西斯微微动了动，却没有回头。R2沿着洞中不太平坦的地面朝她滑过来，小机器人在絮絮说着什么。帕德梅安抚地摸了摸小家伙的顶盖。

“它在外面。”当她走到他身边的时候，维达简短地说，“离我们不远。”

帕德梅辨别着风中的呼啸声。“你认为那是什么？”她望着洞外深重的夜色忧虑地问。

“…有许多种可能。”他低声说。面具口栅处呼出的白雾被风吹散了。

维达似乎没有动作的打算，依然铁塔一般地站在洞口。她侧头看见凝结在他胸前的一层白霜。

…他站了多久了？

“我和R2守着，”她在洞口侧面找了个稍微避风的位置，艰难地试图脱下他借给她的披风，“你去休息。”

西斯垂下头看着她，仿佛是在借着昏暗的光线打量着她被缠在他披风下的模样。

“毫无必要。”他又转回了头。面具下的声音平淡的近乎冷漠。

她有点气结。为的是他不可理喻的固执。

“我们可以轮班守夜。”她尽量温和地说，“你得休息。”

“西斯不需要休息。”

她呆了一下。她简直拿他没办法。

“义军不会这样不近人情。”她叹了口气，终于脱下了维达宽大的惊人的披风。黑沉沉的面料从她手中垂下来。“西斯都喜欢黑色吗？”她讽喻地问。

维达却没回答。在她所能反应之前，他的手已将她拉到身后。

“来了。”西斯平静地说。他放开了握紧她小臂的手，高大的背部却依然挡在她面前。

帕德梅扔掉斗篷，动作敏捷地抽出爆能枪。R2低声鸣叫着靠近他们，小机器人探出一两条机械臂，小心翼翼地试图帮忙。

她朝小家伙挥了挥手，示意它离他们远一些。

“去躲起来，”她朝机器人低声喊道，“R2，别碍事。”

小宇航技工发出震惊的滴滴声。它受伤地退后，嘟囔着自己的语言滑进了山洞深处。

维达侧头看了她一眼，没说话，面具下粗粝失真的声音隐约带了一丝笑意。

“调至击杀档。”他说。回应他的是帕德梅档位调节成功后的轻微咔哒声。

洞外风雪的呼啸声似乎因某种缓慢逼近的庞大物体而减弱了。她屏住呼吸，维达放轻了很多的呼吸声吹拂在她耳畔。视线之外依然是一片沉沉的浓黑，一团模糊的影子变换着形状。

帕德梅跟着西斯朝洞内缓慢后退。

光剑的红光照亮了巨兽探入洞穴的丑陋头颅。那生物的眼睑从下往上翻起，窟窿般的眼中倒映着剑刃的红光，皱缩塌陷的鼻子因嗅闻的动作耸起，被絮状长毛包裹的颌部并排着六枚扭曲而交错的裂状犬齿。

帕德梅举起手中的爆能枪。

一头万帕冰兽。

它头和背上还积着雪。发现穴窝遭到闯入的巨兽发出一声暴躁的吼叫，张开的獠牙间喷出夹杂着寒冷与腐烂的气味。

暗红色的光弧划过洞内的昏暗劈向巨兽的头部。帕德梅几乎是瞬间就闻到了毛皮烧焦的臭味。那生物却被激怒了，直立起上半身，庞大的身躯封死了洞口，也堵住了交战的空间，漆黑可怖的眼珠却被帕德梅手中高举的枪管吸引了视线。它抬起一只被厚厚长毛覆盖的长臂，末端锋利的钩状手爪从半空中横扫下来，西斯突然转过身，帕德梅被一股大力猛然推倒滚落在地上，爆能枪几乎她从手中被摔落，意料之中头部撞击地面的疼痛却没有到来。西斯的手从她脖颈后揽过，护着她后脑的部位，垫在她与地面之间。

巨兽挥出的手爪落下，帕德梅听见衣料撕裂的松脆声。西斯覆在她身上的躯体微微绷紧。

他支起身一点，冰凉的面具贴在她脸侧，光剑狼狈的握在手中垂在地上，烧出一道焦痕。

西斯的目光落在她脸上，她尚未来得及同他道一声谢，便扭过头找回目标，抬起手腕对准那巨兽露出的胸口完成三个连射。

爆能枪的光束准确地击中了那生物。巨兽痛苦地直起身，嘶吼着发出令人胆寒的鸣叫。西斯用手肘撑起自己，从她身侧利落地翻起身，张开的掌心呼唤着原力，再次握紧了滚落在地的光剑剑柄。

帕德梅坐起身，退后了些，看着暗红色的光束喷涌而出。更像是某种兼具隐忍与灼怒的暴风，维达的剑刃只在野兽咆哮的喉部停留了一瞬，光剑能束喷出的热度燎烧着冰兽杂絮般的灰白长毛。万帕冰兽发出一声令人毛骨悚然的长嚎，那巨大的生物的头颅睁着眼滚落在了地上，残躯像山石一般轰然倒地。

剑刃光弧的深红色仿佛依然残余在她眼中。

维达稍稍站定，似乎终于意识到了她的目光仍久久落在他握剑的右手。

那身影仿佛僵住一瞬。

帕德梅不知该如何不着痕迹地移开自己复杂的眼神。

“是很不错，”她依然半坐在地上，喘着气笑了笑，望向他的眼睛却是温柔的，“…不过我见过更好的。”

他默不作声地朝前一步，伸出手，她拉住他的手借力站起来。

“你受伤了？”她皱了皱眉，想起之前听到的撕裂声，便要绕到他身后查看，他下意识地拉住她。

帕德梅抬头，带着一丝疑虑探寻地望着他。西斯犹豫着，终于还是放开了她的手腕。

她轻拍着他的手臂让他转过身，很自然地接过光剑打着光照着维达的背部。暗红的光线并不算亮，她只能看见衣物上几道深深的抓痕，衣料的边缘似乎翻了出来。她探出手仔细地检查那里，却似乎并未见到明显的伤口或是泛出的血色——也或许是血痕融在了黑衣中。黑色总是隐忍的颜色，裹藏了伤口，裹藏了不在意的疼痛，裹藏了在意的眼神。

她指尖轻抚过那处的裂痕。西斯绷紧的背部忽然便微微僵住了。

“似乎没有事…”她埋头细看，声音里透着一丝关怀的担忧，“…疼吗？”

维达没有作声。他不动声色地轻轻挣脱开她。帕德梅放下了手，他转过身低头看着她。

“西斯没有感受。”他低声说。

她瞪着他。洞外风声呼啸，万帕冰兽的尸体横陈在洞口边，倒是帮他们阻隔了些许寒意。R2从黑暗中滑出来，一只机械臂上拖着她刚刚扔掉的那件斗篷。

帕德梅叹了口气，从小机器人手上接过维达的披风，向他伸出去的手却又犹豫了。

西斯看着她，面具倒映着黯淡的红光。他走到洞壁边的位置，靠着墙坐下来。光剑斜放在手边。

她拍了拍机器人，“去洞口守着。”她温和地低声说。R2愉快地吹了两声口哨向她致意，转动着蓝白色的脑袋驶向下半夜的岗位。

仿佛是危险结束后才终于感受到一丝难得的睡意，她不由得抬起头微微打了个哈欠，生理性的眼泪立刻充盈了干涩的眼眶。她低下头，尴尬地注意到西斯望着她的眼神。

“你需要休息。”他面具下失真的声音带着毫不掩饰的关怀。

她点了点头，抱着揉皱的斗篷走到他身边，抖开披风裹住自己，贴着洞壁坐了下来。

刚刚用过的爆能枪还未改换档位，被她放在身体稍前的位置。维达探身捡起来，举高了些，似乎在借着光线打量枪体。

“共和国时期的式样。”西斯的指尖摩挲过凹陷在枪身尾部的制造编码，“改造过？”

“我们拥有很多杰出的工程师。”她疲倦地回答，“节约起见，旧的型号更便宜，也更安全。”

他看起来似乎不太相信她的话。

“纳布王室的铭文，”他指出，或许是她的错觉，西斯的语气带了一丝不易察觉的笑意，“也许你只是舍不得旧枪。”

“也许。”她笑着说，“不过也有很多绝地一辈子用着同一把光剑，”她语气轻快，“…除了那些特别爱弄丢的。”

西斯不置可否。他把爆能枪还给她。她接过枪身，指尖碰到了他被衣料包裹的手。

指尖相触的瞬间，她微微垂了眼睛，目光徘徊在他的手上。

“你是怎么成为西斯的？”放下枪的时候她忽然问。她的语气没带几分好奇，倒有些平静得过了头。

维达却似乎早已料到她会提这个问题。面具转向了另一边，粗糙沉重的呼吸回响在昏暗的山洞中。

“已经忘了。”他轻声说。

帕德梅慢慢蜷起膝。她有些冷，她伸出手臂环抱住双腿。

“没有哪个绝地会忘了自己是如何变成西斯。”她摇了摇头，轻呼出一口气，看着白雾消散在她身体散发出的暖意里，“就像没有人会忘了共和国的民主是如何走向专制。”

他侧头望着她，注视着她的动作。

“帝国不好吗？”西斯犹豫着伸出手，帮她把披风拉紧一些。

“除非你喜欢亲吻枷锁。”她抵着洞壁微微瑟缩了一下，仿佛是在逃避与他的接触，但终于还是放松下来。她扭头看了眼他的头盔，声音忽然变得低落，“…而你已经在这样做了。”

西斯的手停滞在半空，装作若无其事的样子收回去。

“人人都只是另一种事物的奴隶。”他嘲讽地说，帕德梅有些讶异地看着他。“义军，”维达的呼吸平静而粗重，“也不过是自由的奴隶。”

“而你也不过是黑暗面的奴隶。”她反唇相讥，“所以又为何背叛你的皇帝呢？”

西斯沉默地注视着，她似乎感受他面具下的眼睛与她质询的目光交汇了。

“…因为命运又一次掌握在我手中。”

维达的声音依然粗粝低沉，每一个字都像一台精密机器沿着一条早已设定的轨道发出的失真的人造音，像一声又一声黑暗中的叹息。

她呼吸急促，胸口一起一伏。某种情绪带着她所听不到的轰鸣声，一点一点流进那个如同生命般不断跳动的部位，盛积着冰凉而酸涩的涨痛。

命运…她张了张口，却被苦涩的无力感攫住，她想试着告诉他…命运一直掌握在你手中。

她缓慢地朝他靠近了些。她的手臂贴着他的手臂，她的体温贴着他的体温。

他的肩膀朝她倾斜。他的肩头放低了些。她侧着头安心地靠上去。

他收起了光剑。红光熄灭在短促的嗡嗡声中。她的眼睛再一次失焦在昏沉的黑暗里。温暖的掌心滑过她微微蜷起的背部，轻柔地落在她腰间。不容抗拒的力度，隐忍的，颤动的，温柔的，千言万语亦将化作无声的。

他就在她身旁。

这个想法令她安心。


	5. The Cold Star/冷星 番外·湖居

01

三月初的时候，蒙·莫斯玛搭乘低调的纳布穿梭机抵达瓦里基诺。

帕迪·阿库的敞篷小快艇刚刚靠岸，船上的两个孩子就跳了下来，不顾老管理员假装恶声恶气的威胁，双胞胎欢叫着跳进湖岸边浅浅的水里，小跑着扑向这位正张开双臂微笑着迎接他们的新共和国前任首相。

她的手放在孩子们毛绒绒的脑袋上。莫斯玛抬起头，蓝眼睛带着一丝笑意，望向她久违的老友。

帕德梅快步走向她。深褐色的眼睛倒映着纳布的湖光。共和国的前议员轻轻拉开两个孩子，帕迪朝她们深深鞠了一躬。莫斯玛和老友交换了一个深深的拥抱。

“你精神焕发了许多。”当她们挽着手在湖岸边散步时，莫斯玛赞许地注视着她，“让你回到纳布果然是正确的决定。”

她的衣裙轻柔地拖曳过嫩绿柔软的草地。清晨时帕迪刚刚修剪过，三月份温和的露水依然挂在丰盈的草叶上。前首相欣赏着湖区的淡雅风光，庄重简朴的白袍低垂在潮湿的露水间。

“纳布有许多回忆。”帕德梅微笑着轻声说。她空出的那只手挽起另一边的裙摆，小心地避开湿润的灌丛。淡金色头发的卢克拉着他的双胞胎妹妹从她们旁边跑过，孩子因兴奋而微微泛红的脸颊上贴着几缕濡湿的卷发。

“你依然在怀念。”莫斯玛善解人意地轻轻拍了拍她垂下的手，“我很高兴看见你终于走出了回忆。”

孩子们在稀疏而挺拔的树林边站住。莱娅提着自己的裙子，深褐色的卷发被梳成两个柔软的鼓包，女孩子有点不耐烦地低下头，任凭自己的哥哥笨手笨脚地在她松软的发髻上插上仍带着露水的野花。

帕德梅不置可否地摇了摇头。她望向湖心处的瓦里基诺。纳贝里家的湖居城堡坐落在微风吹拂的波光中，纳布温暖的阳光从云层边缘落下，照亮了湖居淡玫瑰色的塔楼。

“他也来过这里。”她露出沉浸在往事里的笑容，“不过是很久之前了。”帕德梅转头看了看老友，深褐色的眼睛温柔而俏皮，“可不像你，那时我们没法坐专用的穿梭机。”

“你提起他来就像个少女，不，简直就像个孩子。帕德梅。”

“我们都曾是少女，”她冲她眨了眨眼，“选择了从政之路的少女。”她望着孩子们叹了口气，从湖面上吹来的风飘动着她的裙摆，“他却是个孩子。固执的，勇敢的，一生中惹出无数麻烦的男孩子。”

莫斯玛看着一只雪白的水鸟从湖心城堡的塔楼边飞起，长长的喙优美地掠过水面，水鸟抖动着宽而长的翅膀，梭巡着湖面下的游鱼。

“…我们赢得了战争，银河将重新恢复自由。①”新共和国的前任首相忽然轻声说。帕德梅转过头望向她，深褐色眼眸中倒映着老友的蓝眼睛。

“…我们完成了许多人所认为不可能达成的事业。我们击溃了帝国的战争机器。②”前任纳布议员艾米达拉笑着接下去。细看之下，她眼角已凭添细微的皱纹，却丝毫无损于她笑意中的明艳动人。

“…我们宣告了新共和国的诞生③。”莫斯玛叹息般地微笑。“你依然记得每一个字，对不对？”不同于全息影像中前首相庄严而高贵的宣言，莫斯玛的声音温柔，真诚，透着对老友的一丝关切。

帕德梅偏了偏头，眼神里重燃了久违的热情。

“恩多战役一个月后，你和我连夜起草的新共和国宣言。”她怀念地说，忽然眯起眼睛促狭地看着老友，“记得吗？写到‘重塑共和国的实质’那句时我睡着了。”

她们俩忽然一齐笑出声。双胞胎兄妹朝母亲投来惊奇的一瞥，随机又对什么其他的东西产生了好奇。卢克犹豫地给妹妹指着她们身后的某处，莱娅揉了揉眼睛，小女孩瞪向半空中的眼神充满讶异。

帕德梅温柔地看着孩子们。莫斯玛注意到了她落在他们身上的柔和目光。

“你和孩子们过着令人羡慕的生活。”前首相柔声说，“可是帕德梅，我们赢得的自由还不够。还有很多世界…”她犹疑着措辞，“…依然陷落在蒙昧的奴隶制度中。那些外环的世界，远离星系文明的中心。共和国边缘的居民依然等待着某一天或许将要来临的解救。他们在每一晚入睡之前望着夜空，帕德梅。”

出乎她意料的，纳布的前议员转过头望着她。“我知道。”她深褐色的眼眸闪动着光。

“赫特人控制了外环的绝大多数领域。”莫斯玛低沉地说，“许多星球。莫兹拉，哈伦星系…”

“塔图因。”

“是啊。塔图因。”

纳布议员凝望着她的老友。仿佛是刚刚注意到一般，莫斯玛褐色的短发间夹杂着几丝灰白的斑驳。

前首相向她伸出手。“愿意回来吗，艾米达拉议员？”

帕德梅握住那只期待着她的手，掌心交错，传递着银河系间的另一种不同于原力，却更温柔也更深沉的力量。

“荣幸之至。”她回答，也是承诺。

 

02

坐船回湖居的时候，双胞胎兄妹意外地安静。帕迪在船尾控制着快艇的方向，船身划过微风下的湖面，带起鱼尾般的细小波纹。卢克倾着身子趴在船沿上，向微凉的湖水伸出手，淡绿的水波穿过孩子纤细的指缝。莱娅靠在哥哥的肩上，小小的脑袋一垂一垂泛着瞌睡。

“夫人，”帕迪悄声问她，“您真的要回去了？”

老管理员的胡子全都花白了。老人的胡须结成絮髯，额头的皱纹又深又宽。老人有一双真诚的蓝眼睛。

“是啊。”她叹息，“该回去了。”

帕迪若有所思地点点头。老人摘下纳布传统花色的小帽，轻柔地放在已经靠着卢克睡着的莱娅头上。他向帕德梅深鞠一躬，便回到了船尾。她听见他在轻声哼着一首很老的纳布船歌。

帕德梅看着岛上愈来愈近的湖居。她想起来了。许多年前，安纳金第一次来瓦里基诺，沙漠里长大的孩子惊讶地站在船头，睁大了那双淡蓝色的眼睛看着四面的湖水。帕迪驾着小快艇，愉快地哼着那首他不知哼过多少遍的船歌。

“纳布很美。”少年望着她，蓝眼睛里映出她笑起来的模样。“真的！比塔图因要美。”仿佛是怕她不信，他加重了语气强调着。

“可是塔图因是你的故乡啊。”帕德梅偏着头打量他，语气里是捉弄他的促狭意味，“一个人怎么能贬低自己的故乡呢。”

年轻的绝地便急了。“塔图因上到处都是沙子。”他嘟囔着小声说，“我喜欢纳布。”安纳金望着她，却忽然红了脸，他偏了头，却仍是注视着她深褐色的眼睛，少年不由自主地压低了声音。“你的故乡就是我的故乡，帕德梅。”

她那时摇着头，眼里满是笑意。她扭头装作去看湖上的风景，安纳金便装作若无其事的样子，不着痕迹地挨近她。他学着她的样子在靠栏杆上，绝地宽敞的袖袍蹭着她搭在船头栏杆的手臂，少年的体温贴着她的体温，他侧头时那条细细的学徒辫便会贴着她的肩轻柔地扫过去。

深陷在回忆里的事物往往带着不可忽视的实质感。她肩头温温的，仿佛是谁的手轻轻搭上来。帕德梅没有回头。湖水中央摇曳的船头，除却睡着的孩子们，也只有她一个人而已。

她下意识地探了探曾经被她系在领口半辈子的粗陋护符，那个位置却是空荡荡的。她才慢半拍地想起来，那件塔图因小男孩的礼物，她终于还是放在他手心。

他倒在皇帝被扔下去的反应堆旁边。他抓着那些因爆炸而扭曲栏杆，撑到看着她带着一整个义军中队冲进王座室。

西斯高大的身影倒在地上。

“我有两个孩子。”她跪在他身边，手被他贴在胸口握得有些紧。她拼命控制让自己的声音保持平稳，“卢克和莱娅。”

维达安静地注视着她。面具下的表情她还是看不见也猜不透。“他们长的什么样？”他的粗粝的人造声低沉而温柔。他努力地抬起手，指尖颤动着像是要碰一碰她的脸。帕德梅眨了眨眼睛，酸涩的水滴落在他手上。是她的体温。

“卢克很像你。”她握住他的手，轻轻放在自己脸侧。他伸开了手指，隔着一层维生衣料抚在她温暖的肌肤上。“淡金色微卷的头发，一双蓝眼睛…”她偏过头，任凭脸颊因眼中酸涩的液体而变得湿润。“莱娅像我，棕褐色的眼睛，棕褐色的头发，可是脾气比她哥哥暴躁多了…”

他的呼吸开始变得无力，他的心跳逐渐迟缓。他的手从她脸颊边滑下去。

帕德梅弯下身，贴着他冰冷的面具。她拼命将他抱在怀里。

“摘下我的头盔…”他贴着她潮湿温暖的脸颊轻声说，“让我用自己的眼睛再看看你。”

她应言去做了。那张焦毁的脸上找不出一片完好的皮肤，找不出一点昔日天行者俊美的影子。西斯睁开眼睛。

温柔的淡蓝色。

“帕德梅…”他望着她，一如十年前少年隐忍的热烈，一如十年前终令她无可回避只能抬起头面对的深情。他的喉咙发出揪心而缓慢的喘动，淡蓝色的眼中全是她。“你真美…”

她闭上眼。咸咸涩涩的液体全落在西斯烧伤尽毁的脸颊。“我知道。”她哽咽着轻声说。

他试着拥住她。双手却因无力而垂落在地上。

“安纳金。”她慌急地找寻着那枚她随身保存多年的简陋护身符，他凝望着她。帕德梅抬起他的手，将那枚护符压在他掌心，她与他十指交错，“我爱你。”她说得又快又急，全然没了半点当年镇定自若对着整个议会演讲的庄重，她仿佛追赶着时间，“过去是，现在也是，未来…”她说，“…一直如此。”

她看见那双温柔的蓝眼睛里滑过水痕。

“我知道。”他轻声说。安纳金的声音。安纳金留给她的最后一句话。

帕德梅站在船上，飞快地眨了眨眼睛，不着痕迹地拭去脸颊上的水痕。

老帕迪帮着她将孩子们抱下了船。南迪看见孩子们，便惊喜地跑来替她开门。老管理员将莱娅还回来的帽子塞回小姑娘手里。卢克露出一副受伤的神情，转过身去背对着他妹妹。

“妈妈。”他们走进前厅的时候，男孩轻轻拽着母亲衣角，“我们真的要走？”

她弯下身揉了揉孩子的金发。“去解放你爸爸的故乡。”帕德梅微笑着说。

卢克皱了皱眉头。

“那幽灵是怎么回事啊？”孩子打了个哈欠，蓝眼睛变得水汪汪的，语气有点疲倦。

“什么幽灵？”帕德梅微微愣住。看了看孩子的眼神，却不像是开玩笑的狡黠，和安纳金一模一样的蓝眼睛里满是坦诚。

“就是幽灵嘛。”卢克嘟囔着，莱娅被他们吵醒了，小女孩坐在椅子上揉了揉眼睛。男孩着急地向她补充，“莱娅也看见了！”

“在哪儿？”她无奈地摇了摇头。孩子们的眼睛真是让人捉摸不透。

“呃…”卢克抓了抓脑袋，本来就有些凌乱的金发被他揉的更乱。“在湖边，你们散步的时候。”皱着眉又想了想，“蓝色的，很温柔。出现很多次了。在莱娅和我的卧室，在大厅，在妈妈你身边——”孩子疑惑地转头瞧了瞧，忽然露出笑容指着窗外的花园，“他现在在那儿啦！”

她快步走向窗边——

湖水温和地轻推着湖岸。山丘与树林一片充满生机的翠绿色。天地中却空荡荡的。

没有孩子们所说的那个幽灵。她有些怅然，微微地垂下头，望向湖居外的花园。老帕迪在她离开的这些年里把这里照顾的很好。花园里有一丛一丛嫩绿的青草，蓝色与金色的花在小径间温柔地盛开——

春天到了。


End file.
